I Love You!
by Hanako.Neko
Summary: Temari sangat mencintai Shikamaru tapi Shikamaru tidak terlihat merespon perasaan Temari walaupun mereka sudah berpacaran tapi sepertinya Shikamaru cuek saja, dan setiap hari memberi boneka pada temari, apa ya maksud Shikamaru ngasi boneka ke Temari?


Halo, lama nih aku gk upload cerita ke fanfic. . .

maaf ya reader soalnya aku buntu ide nih gomenasai minna-san~

TT . TT

Tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali dan membawakan cerita baru! (bangga?)

ok cukup ya cingcongnya

selamat membaca ^o^

* * *

I Love You

* * *

I love you

.

.

3 kata yang penuh arti

.

.

Aku cinta padamu

.

.

.

Ucapkanlah kata-kata itu

.

.

pada seseorang yang kau sayang

.

Selama masih ad kesempatan

.

.

.

Halo, aku Temari. Aku duduk di bangku SMA sekarang, yah jangan tanya seperti anak lainnya aku juga punya seorang kekasih. Aku sangat mencintai kekasihku, Shikamaru. Shikamaru adalah anak teladan di kelas dan nilainya juga mendapat peringkat 1 di angkatan, anak yang jenius. Banyak anak yang iri padaku, jujur saja Shikamaru memang memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolah. Betapa beruntungnya aku, aku adalah kekasih seorang idola di sekolahku.

Tapi aku sering merasa tidak diperhatikan olehnya, masalahnya tak sekalipun Shikamaru mengucapkan kata-kata bahwa Ia menyayangi atau Ia mencintaiku. Terkadang aku berpikir untuk menyudahinya saja, tapi aku sangat mencintainya dan aku tidak mau Shikamaru akhirnya berpacaran dengan wanita lain. Setidaknya setiap hari Ia memberikanku sebuah boneka, walaupun aku tidak mengerti maksudnya dan aku tidak membutuhkan semua boneka yang Ia berikan. Dan ini sudah kesekian hari dia memberiku boneka.

Pagi ini aku ke sekolah seperti biasanya, dalam perjalanan aku melihat Shikamaru berjalan dengan seorang gadis lain (yang tidak aku kenal) tapi Shikamaru tersenyum lembut padanya. Sebelumnya Shikamaru tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Pemandangan yang membuatku sakit hati tapi aku hanya bisa menutupi perasaanku. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menengok ke belakang. . . .

"Ah, Temari-san!" dia menyapaku namun tidak dengan senyuman itu.

"Hei.." Jawabku pelan dan agak lemas.

"Ini, aku membawakan boneka untukmu." Boneka lagi? Pikirku dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru-kun." Jawabku dengan senyum agak dipaksakan.

Setelah itu dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi padaku, Shikamaru berbalik dan berbicara pada gadis tadi, sungguh membuatku sangat sakit hati. Kami sudah lama berpacaran, bahkan 2 minggu lagi adalah hari tepat 1 tahun kami menjalin hubungan. Sampai di sekolah aku melupakan kejadian barusan, aku tidak boleh berpikir negatif. Pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba, aku segera membereskan buku-bukuku yang masih terletak di meja dan bergegas pulang, berharap akan pulang berdua dengan Shikamaru. Tapi baru di gerbang sekolah aku lihat dia berjalan dengan gadis lain lagi, sungguh hatiku hancur. Aku tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar dan terlintas di benakku "Pacarmu ada berapa sih Shikamaru?" Setelah melihat kejadian itu aku berlari pulang sambil menangis. Aku sungguh sakit hati melihatnya, aku tidak dapat menahan air mataku yang mengalir keluar dan sesampainya di rumah aku hanya bisa mengunci diri di kamar aku hanya menangis.

Besok adalah hari minggu, dan selama 3 minggu sekolah kami diliburkan. Kami sedang ada libur pertengahan semester dan hampir seluruh liburan itu aku isi dengan mengunci diriku di kamar. Aku hanya keluar jika Shikamaru menemuiku, dan yang Ia lakukan tetap sama dia hanya datang untuk memberi boneka lagi dan lagi.

Akhirnya ini adalah hari tepat 1 tahun kami menjalin hubungan, Tapi tidak ada yang terlalu spesial. Aku yakin Shikamaru hanya akan memberi boneka lagi, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, Aku menunggu. Tepat jam 7 malam setelah aku makan malam Shikamaru menghampiriku, mengetuk pintu rumahku.

"Hei Temari, ini boneka untukmu." Tepat seperti dugaanku, dia memberiku boneka lagi.

"Aku tidak butuh boneka ini!" Aku muak, aku akhirnya berteriak pada Shikamaru.

"Aku benci kamu!" Aku berteriak dan membuang boneka yang Ia berikan.

"Maaf menggangumu." Shikamaru gemetar dan lemas, kemudian Ia mengambil boneka tersebut.

"Lupakan boneka ini! Tidak penting!" Tapi Shikamaru tetap mengambil boneka itu dan berjalan dengan lesu.

"Maafkan aku Temari." Setelah berkata dengan lemas Shikamaru berjalan pulang, tapi saat Shikamaru menyebrang tanpa sadar lewatlah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"SHIKAMARU AWAS!" Aku berteriak tapi. . . . .

BRAAK!

Aku menutup mataku, aku tidak mau melihat jasad Shikamaru dalam kondisi menyedihkan. Saat itu aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku, Aku menangis sambil menutup wajahku.

"Shikamaru. . . ." Aku tidak berhenti menangis sambil menyebut namanya.

Aku memungut boneka yang dia berikan padaku barusan, saat itu jasad Shikamaru sudah dibersihkan aku tidak berhenti menangis. Aku menyimpan boneka tersebut di kamarku, aku menghitung semua boneka yang Ia berikan padaku..

"1."

"2."

"3."

Akhirnya semua boneka itu berjumlah 365 buah boneka, dan aku hanya bisa memeluk boneka-boneka tersebut. Tanpa sadar aku memeluk salah satu boneka yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru sambil menangis, tidak lama aku memeluk erat boneka tersebut. Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk boneka tersebut.

"Temari, aku mencintaimu." Aku tersentak kaget. Itu adalah suara Shikamaru!

Aku menekan perut boneka tersebut sekali lagi. . . .

"Temari, aku mencintaimu."

Ternyata selama ini Shikamaru mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku melalui boneka yang Ia berikan. Aku mencoba menekan perut boneka yang lain semuanya sama, setiap hari Ia berikan boneka dan semua boneka yang Ia berikan mengeluarkan suara yang sama.

"Temari, aku mencintaimu."

Aku merasa bodoh, kenapa selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya? Aku hanya bisa berpikir dalam hati, dan kini aku mencoba menekan perut boneka yang Ia berikan pada hari disaat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya dan ternyata. . . .

"Temari, Aku mencintaimu. Tebak, tepat pada hari ini perayaan kita berpacaran selama 1 tahun. Waktu kadang terasa cepat ya, bahakan aku tidak sadar sekarang sudah cukup lama kita berpacaran. Temari, aku sangat mencintaimu, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Berjanjilah Temari, jangan kau tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu Temari, sampai mati aku akan tetap mencintaimu. . ."

Aku terdiam, aku menangis. Itu adalah suara Shikamaru, Ia mengucapkan hal terindah dan hal yang sangat ingin aku dengar darinya, bodohnya aku. Kenapa tidak dari dulu aku menyadarinya? Sekarang semua sudah terlambat Shikamaru telah pergi..

"Shikamaru, Aku mencintaimu."

Aku hanya bisa berbisik pelan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Aku mencintai Shikamaru, sangat mencintainya. . . .

Halo, Aku Temari. Sekarang aku sudah memasuki dunia kerja, sibuk kerja, dan aku sangat merindukan masa-masa sekolahku yang dulu. Oh, dan kalau kau bertanya apakah aku sudah memiliki kekasih aku akan menjawab sudah dan setiap hari aku menemuinya. Setiap pagi aku selalu menemuinya sebelum kerja sungguh aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan kami saling mencintai satu sama lain dan tidak akan ada yang akan bisa memisahkan kita. Setiap pagi aku kesini, membawa bunga. Iya, ini adalah kuburan, namun disinilah aku menemui kekasihku.

"Shikamaru, aku mencintaimu. Aku pergi kerja dulu ya sayang."

Disinilah kekasihku, Shikamaru. Sudah lama sejak kejadian itu dan aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku selalu kemari setiap hari dan aku selalu menemuinya, akau akan terus hidup dan mencintainya sampai akhirnya nanti maut akan mengantarku bertemu dengannya lagi. Jadi inilah pesanku, jika kau mencintai seseorang, ucapkanlah perasaanmu terus terang padanya sebelum kau kehilangan orang tersebut.

* * *

bagaimana readers?

kalau kalian mencintai seseorang lebih baik diucapkan ya, lagian kalo dipendam gk enak kan ya..

ahahaha~

ok, jangan lupa RnR ya, komen, saran, dan kritik kalian akan sangat berarti~

ditunggu ya...!

^.^


End file.
